


Nerys And Her Mama

by periwinklepromise



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s06e17 Wrongs Darker Than Death Or Night, Gen, Occupation of Bajor, POV Kira Nerys (as a child), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: They'd been moved again. To Seenha, or Singhar, or something like that. Another camp. And this one didn't have good lights, so it was dark a lot. But that was okay, because she could still see her mama.





	Nerys And Her Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Whumptober prompt Dragged Away

Her mama was beautiful. She had long, yellow hair and green eyes, and she always smiled at Nerys when she caught her staring. 

And she stared a lot.

There wasn't much else to do at the camp. They'd been moved again. To Seenha, or Singhar, or something like that. Another camp. And this one didn't have good lights, so it was dark a lot. But that was okay, because she could still see her mama. 

Her mama's name was Meru. But only her papa called her that. Nerys just called her mama. 

Her mama stood in the lines for really long times to get them food. Nerys wanted to help too, but mama and papa said she was too little. But sometimes she snuck off to try to find food. She wasn't very good at it, but she would get better, and then mama would smile more. 

But her papa had caught her, and he took her hand to bring her back to where they sat all day. Her mama was just getting back with food, and her papa was mad that it wasn't enough, and they should have let Nerys help get more food. 

Then some scary man came and tried to take their food, but it was theirs. He should get his own, because they didn't have enough to share. Mama and Papa always gave all the food to her and Reon and Pohl, and the scary man should leave them alone.

The Cardassians came then. She didn't like the Cardassians, no Bajoran did. They were mean. They took their food and their homes, and Nerys wished they would go away and stop hurting them. But they didn't. The Cardassians were always there. 

Nerys didn't understand what was happening. Mama was crying and yelling, and Papa was crying and yelling, and Papa was holding her but Mama wasn't, she couldn't get to Mama, they had Mama, _they had Mama!_

The Cardassians had Mama by the arms, and Nerys was reaching for her but Papa wouldn't let her go, and she was crying and yelling, and Mama got dragged away.

Nerys never saw Mama again.


End file.
